El comienzo
by Lobny
Summary: Todo parecía ser un tranquilo día de escuela... a menos que una mala noche de sueño y una fuerte tormenta le den un inesperado giro a tu vida... Es un one-shot de Naruto y Hinata en un mundo alternativo donde asisten a la Universidad.


Yo aquí nueva historia (habla bien!) y con Rina regañandome de nuevo T.T (¬¬)

Bueno... espero que les guste este one-shot, esta basado en una pequeña experiencia que tuve :D [(nadie preguntó) por si querían saber :/]

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~estos son pensamientos~

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten

* * *

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su respiración era agitada y sentía como el sudor le escurría sobre la frente y el cuello. El timbre acababa de sonar cuando Hinata llegó a la puerta de su salón de clases. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de su profesor y con una mirada apenada e interrogante le suplicaba el pase para tomar la clase; El maestro de biología le sonrió y con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que se adentrara al aula. La clase comenzó, y para casi todos, ese era un día normal de escuela.

.

.

.

A la chica le encantaba esa clase, pero aquel día… no… La noche anterior no pudo pegar ojo, y lo peor es que no sabía qué era eso tan importante que la hizo dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche, razón por lo que se le había echo tarde para llegar a la escuela, y razón por la que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La joven pensó que lo mejor sería encontrar una distracción para que la despertase por completo y luego poder prestar atención… decidió mirar por la ventana…

Los rayos deslumbraban, los truenos se escuchaban con gran intensidad, el viento provocaba que los árboles se torcieran, y las gotas de lluvia azotaban contra las ventanas. Que raro… se estaba cayendo el cielo y Hinata no se había dado cuenta.

La chica de Universidad de ojos aperlados, piel blanca casi transparente, cabello liso tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura de un color negro-azulado, con dos mechones y un flequillo que enmarcaban su bello rostro que en la mayoría del tiempo estaba ruborizado… estaba asombrada por aquella tormenta, tormenta que logró despertarla por completo.

Escuchó una risa a su lado y sintió que alguien la observaba. Con el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero, se giró hacia su compañero de clase… el cual volvió a soltar otra risita burlona.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? – Hinata seguía observándolo con la misma expresión de enfado. No conocía a aquel chico… bueno sí, su nombre, pero eso era porque él era muy popular entre todas las clases… pero de ahí en fuera, nada; era la primera vez que compartía clase con él, y el semestre acababa de empezar hace algunos días.

-Lo siento, es… es que tu expresión – volvió a soltar otra risilla - … es adorable – sonrió alegremente.

La reacción de Hinata fue inmediata, los colores se le subieron al rostro e hizo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, cerró sus manos en puños y se giró a atender a su apreciado profesor con su apreciada materia… ese niño bonito... que se ganaba burlándose de ella de esa manera… Aunque alcanzó a escuchar otra risa suave optó por ignorarla.

-Como dije… adorable… - fue un susurro que, si Hinata no estuviera prestando atención al ser humano que se sentaba en el mesa-banco al lado de ella, no hubiera escuchado… y su rostro no se hubiera vuelto todavía más rojo, si es que era posible.

.

.

.

Las clases habían llegado a su fin, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad. Hinata tardó guardando sus cosas, casi todos sus compañeros ya habían salido, solo volteó al frente un segundo y vio como Naruto se dirigía a la puerta, sus mejillas se habían vuelto a teñir. La joven se levantó, y se despidió amablemente de su profesora en turno y bajó las escaleras.

Al principio pensó que tal vez quería molestarla un poco más, pero al poco rato se sintió avergonzada y un poco culpable de ese pensamiento, pues era obvio que Naruto no se podía ir gracias a la lluvia.

Estaba pensando seriamente en evitarlo y salir de la institución por el lado más largo, cuando el chico le habló.

-Ey espera… Hinata…

Hinata paró en seco y se volteó para verlo. Có… como es que - ¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre? – se fue acercando poco a poco… todavía insegura sobre las intenciones del muchacho.

-… - Naruto puso cara de no entender, pero después le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que llenó de tranquilidad a la chica – Pues... eres Hinata Hyuga, estuviste entre los primeros cinco lugares de los promedios en el semestre pasado.

¿Él sabía eso?... ¿Por qué sabía eso?... sorprendida… no cabía en su sorpresa, nadie se había fijado en ella antes. – Bueno… sí… - y de ahí ya no supo que decir – si me disculpas, tengo que irme…

-No espera, aún no hemos hablado mucho…

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, el sentimiento de enfado de unas horas antes regresó a ella – ¿Aún no acabas de burlarte de mí?

-No me estaba… bueno… tal vez sí… un poco…- Al escuchar su confesión, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos, achicó un poco más su mirada e hizo un puchero. Lo que logró que a Naruto le brillaran los ojos y casi, solo casi, volviera a reírse – Y me disculpo por ello – Ahora ella tenía los ojos como platos y su boca formaba una perfecta "o"… Lamentablemente, esta vez, Naruto no aguantó la risa, lo que aseguró a una Hinata de nueva cuenta enfadada, ruborizada y dispuesta irse - ¡Lo siento! – Naruto la sujetó fuerte del brazo para impedir que siguiera caminando – Lo siento… Es que… ¿Cuándo has visto a una chica de Universidad que haga esas expresiones… o se ruborice de ese modo?, es más… No creo ni haber visto a una niña hacerlo…

-¿Cómo debería tomarme eso?

-Como un cumplido – La sonrisa de ese sujeto hizo que el enojo de Hinata se esfumara.

-De acuerdo… - No estaba enojada pero el rubor seguía en esa piel nívea - ¿No tienes prisa por irte verdad?

-¿EH?... ah un poco pero…no traigo chamarra y la lluvia no cesa…

-Yo… - No creía que estaba a punto de decir aquello, pero… no podía dejarlo así… - traigo un paraguas… si quieres… - su voz bajaba de tono mientras continuaba hablando – te acompaño a la parada del camión – Su flequillo volvía a cubrir sus ojos y su mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

-¿De verdad? – había ido bajando su voz pero Naruto no se perdió nada de lo que dijo - ¡Gracias Hina-chan! – La sostuvo por los hombros, la hizo mirarlo y le sonrió alegremente.

Ese chico era muy enérgico… espera ¿cómo la había nombrado? - ¿Por… por qué me has llamado…?

-Ah… lo siento, ¿te molesta si de ahora en adelanto te digo así? – puso, literalmente, cara de perrito.

-N… no, está bien.

Hinata sacó de su mochila el dichoso paraguas y lo abrió. Con la mirada le indicó a Naruto que comenzaría a caminar, pero apenas y dio un paso cuando el chico enérgico la tomó de los hombros y la hizo regresar.

-Espera…

-¿Qué suce…?

-Yo llevaré esto – y así fue como Hinata perdió su paraguas momentáneamente.

-No… no es necesario.

-Si lo es – esa sonrisa que la desarmaba por completo volvió a aparecer, lo que garantizó la aprobación de Hinata que solo atinó a mirar hacia otro lado… ella se preguntaba si hacía eso con todas las chicas de la Universidad y si de ese modo se había vuelto tan popular.

-Si eso quieres…

-Algo más… - Naruto tomó la mano izquierda de la joven con delicadeza, e hizo que se sostuviera de su brazo derecho… situación que los hacía estar muy juntos.

-¿Qué… qué… estas…? ¿Por… por qué tú? - ¿Nervios? ¿Dónde?

-El paraguas es pequeño – explicó – Si estamos más separados harás que me moje – Su rostro era serio, como si explicara algo de vida o muerte… lo que también hacía que se viera un tanto cómico por la situación.

-Pe… pero…

-No te preocupes – como le encantaba sonreír a ese Naruto – Vamos.

Sin dejar que Hinata volviera protestar la jaló para comenzar a caminar y los cubrió a ambos con el paraguas.

El delicado hombro de la muchacha iba pegado al musculoso brazo del joven, los zapatos chapoteaban en los charcos que no podían esquivar, Hinata parecía semáforo en rojo y Naruto rebozaba de felicidad… eso era lo que se veía de lejos.

-Tengo una duda – el tono completamente serio y la voz gruesa que utilizó, sobresaltaron a la chica - ¿harías esto con cualquiera?

-¿Uh? – Ahora sí que no entendía nada - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto – para darse a entender tiró un poco de su brazo y señaló como estaban unidos – El ofrecer a llevar a alguien a la parada del autobús con tu paraguas porque está lloviendo… e ir tomados del brazo – Al decir lo último giró el rostro al lado contrario de donde estaba Hinata y su tono parecía molesto, lo que la espantó un poco.

-Eso fue porque tú lo pediste – Su expresión era de confusión y vergüenza. Poco a poco ella iba alejándose del chico, lo que provocó que se mojara con la lluvia.

Al ver esto, Naruto se apresuró a tapar a la chica con el paraguas. Hinata lo miró asombrada, y al descubrir como ahora era él quien se empapaba rápidamente, tomó el paraguas de entre las manos del rubio y los cubrió a ambos, teniendo que pararse de puntitas, Naruto era bastante más alto que ella, y acercándose más de lo que pretendía. Claro que se avergonzó aún más, bajó su mano que sostenía fuertemente el paraguas y golpeó a Naruto sin querer.

-Auch

-Lo… lo siento mucho – volvió a alzar el paraguas a la altura suficiente, pero Naruto le volvió a arrebatar el instrumento de protección contra el agua.

-Responde por favor.

-¿Um?... Bueno… no lo sé… nunca antes había estado en un situación como esta… pero… tú necesitabas llegar a la parada y yo… yo tenía un paraguas, no podía dejarlo así como así… aunque te has mojado mucho por mi culpa… lo siento, ahora te resfriarás.

~Linda… adorable… amable… honesta…~ estas palabras se repetían en la mente de Naruto mientras una traviesa, picara y hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – No te preocupes por eso – rio – ¡vamos!

Continuaron caminando, aunque Hinata no entendió a que se debían esos cambios de humor… -yo… yo también quisiera preguntarte…

-Mándeme señorita – Naruto era la imagen perfecta de un joven feliz.

-¿Siempre eres así de risueño?

-Supongo que sí – La sonrisa que traía desde hace rato no parecía querer irse…

-Ya veo… de seguro has tenido muchas novias…

El joven que tenía unos espléndidos ojos azules, una tez bronceada y un cabello revuelto de color rubio resplandeciente; detuvo su andar, parpadeó muy rápido varias veces, para al final soltar una carcajada. - ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Continuaba riéndose.

-Eres muy popular entre las estudiantes… y no solo son de nuestra escuela… yo por eso pensé…

-No me interesan. La primer y única chica que me gustaba me rechazó hace mucho tiempo – Mientras decía esto continuaron con su marcha.

-Lo… lo lamento.

-No tienes que hacerlo, en realidad me alegro de que lo haya hecho, ahora somos muy buenos amigos… y… acabo de encontrar a alguien que me gusta mucho más.

-Ah… muy bien… - Un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho y un sentimiento de tristeza inundaron a la muchacha, pero a pesar de todo… quería saber - ¿Podría saber cómo la conociste?

-Mmm… - Se le veía nervioso, y parecía que estaba pensando bien en lo que iba a decir – Bueno… la vi de casualidad el semestre pasado en la cafetería… mientras comía su sopa leía un libro, repentinamente lo dejó de lado… hizo una expresión muy extraña, pero también muy divertida, como si olfateara algo… luego – eso se le hacía conocido a la chica, que comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco – agarró un limón muy rápido, lo exprimió sobre su sopa, para después probarla… Como decirlo… a ver si me entiendes… al estilo "francés". Jaja, al final sonrió victoriosa, volvío a tomar su libro y a comer tranquilamente – Para este momento Hinata estaba tratando de controlar su respiración… - Por suerte este semestre está en mi misma clase – En este punto Naruto sabía que ella lo sabía…

-Pe… pero… e… eso…

-Te he observado desde entonces…

-No… creo…

-En otras palabras… - Naruto se giró para quedar en frente de la Hyuga; ya habían llegado a la parada – Me gustas mucho… Hina-chan.

* * *

¿les gusto? Espero que si ^^ Buenas noches... o días bye... soy un lobo! (no lo eres) :CCC


End file.
